


Never Kidnap The Blue Eyed Wolf.

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid!Levi drabbles. [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Genderfluid Levi, Other, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolf Levi, Witch Mikasa, theres not huge amounts of violence but there is some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So some of the stuff that Eren does to Levi in this fic is what my dog does after he’s greeted me or my mum when we come home, I don’t know if it’s completely normal dog/wolf behaviour but Oscar isn’t a normal dog, he’s a fat lil nerd (I love him, he’s adorable)<br/>Wolf thought communication is in italics, they aren’t actually physically talking, but talking telepathically.<br/>i use the tag "gee flu levi" on tumblr if you wanna track it bc i post links to new fics there<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Kidnap The Blue Eyed Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> So some of the stuff that Eren does to Levi in this fic is what my dog does after he’s greeted me or my mum when we come home, I don’t know if it’s completely normal dog/wolf behaviour but Oscar isn’t a normal dog, he’s a fat lil nerd (I love him, he’s adorable)  
> Wolf thought communication is in italics, they aren’t actually physically talking, but talking telepathically.  
> i use the tag "gee flu levi" on tumblr if you wanna track it bc i post links to new fics there  
> Enjoy!

The witch that they had been watching had kidnapped Levi and Eren was royally pissed off, no, he was _furious._ All it took to even know that Levi was even missing was the flash of white hot anger, pang of fear and the cut off howl, that was certainly not his own.

They were waiting for Levi to turn up to the weekly pack meeting, which Levi was never late to.

Eren took off without a second thought; no one was going to hurt his mate, _no one._ He started stripping as soon as he was out the door and shifted, letting out a furious roar. Erwin told Mike, Jean and Hanji to go after him, not willing to leave the young wolf without protection.

Eren picked up on the scent of his mate, the four wolves followed the scent, Jean and Hanji were trying to get Eren to calm down, but to no avail, they didn’t understand, Mike did though. Mike understood what it meant to almost lose a mate.

As they got closer to a clearing, Levi’s scent got stronger. Eren could almost see him, he reached the clearing first, he was about to breach the edge of the forest when he crashed straight into a barrier. A flash of blue brought all four wolves to a halt.

 _Jean! Go get Mikasa, she’s the only one Erwin will send to break the barrier._ Mike said to Jean and will a yip he was gone, running in the opposite direction.

They could see Levi lying on his side in the middle of the clearing, legs and arms bound by wolfsbane infused rope. Eren spotted the red marks on his wrists where he tried to pull his arms free and snarled, Levi whimpered. He was scared; the witch had the upper hand.

 _Hanji, you go to the other side of the clearing just in case this witch tries to escape._ Hanji nodded once at Mike and took off. _Look, Eren, watch the witch, as soon as Mikasa gets here, unless we have specific orders not to kill him, you can take him down, okay?_

Eren growls and bows his head in acknowledgment keeping his eyes on the witch. _Okay!_

It didn’t take long for Mikasa to arrive, she’s learned from a young age how to run with wolves. She quickly broke the line of ash, the male witches eyes widened, he spun and took off. The hunt was on. Eren took looked to Mikasa and she nodded. “Go for the kill, we don’t need him.”

Eren growled and took off after the witch. The witch wasn’t very fast, even with a head start Eren was quickly catching up; when he got close he jumped onto the witch’s back, digging in his claws as they fell. The witch fell with a shout and tried to throw Eren off but it was useless, Eren was one of the biggest wolves in the pack. Eren closed his jaw around the nape of the witch’s neck and growled, the witch whimpered.

Eren saw a reflection shine out the corner of his eye and jumped off the witch’s back before the knife could come in contact with any part of his body. The witch startled and dropped the knife, getting up on his knees he scrambled to pick up the blade, but Eren growled, gold eyes shining and attacked.

He sunk his canines into the witch’ throat putting his front paws on his chest and ripped. The witched let out a garbled shriek, blood sprayed out of his neck as tendons and muscle was ripped out. Eren spat out the witch’s throat as the witch fell back twitching and letting out choking wet sounds. Eren stood on the witch’s chest and roared into his face as Eren watched the witch die.

“Eren!” Eren looked up to see Mikasa running towards him. “Go to Levi, he needs you, I’ll burn the witch.”

Eren nodded and started running back towards where Levi was. Eren spotted him sitting in the centre of the clearing rubbing at his wrists. Eren bounded over to his mate, stopping in front of him sniffing his mouth and nose, making sure he was really okay.

Eren licked Levi’s nose and Levi laughed and pushed away his face. “Oi, you face is covered in blood, you big idiot, I don’t need you licking me.” Eren huffed in amusement and moved to rub his face under Levi’s chin. Levi scratched at the fur on Eren’s neck. Eren whined in happiness. “I’m okay, Eren, a few burns. They’ll be gone by dinner.”

Eren was pleased that his blue eyed wolf was perfectly okay, he would protect his mate with everything he had.

**Author's Note:**

> so my werewolf au is based off of Teen Wolf in a way, the wolves are the same as they are in the show. Except all the wolves can shift into real wolves. Mikasa is a witch and Armin is human. To explain to those who’ve never seen the show (don’t watch it its trash and one of the shows ships is p much ereri with werewolves and not such a huge age gap) red eyes means alpha, gold is beta or omega and blue is a beta or omega who has killed an innocent.  
> let me know what you guys think  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
